Bones - The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants
by D M Harper
Summary: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence? Please note: F/F storyline. Pairing T. Brennan & OFC Please read & review. A/U
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

A/N: Please note that for the purposes of future chapters, it is assumed in the fictional world of this story that same-gender marriage has been legal in the State of New York for several years.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"To Booth!" toasted Jack Hodgins with a raised glass of beer. "Here's hoping he has an excellent four week vacation with his son Parker and returns safely to us."

"Cheers," responded dark haired, thirty-eight year old FBI Supervisory Special Agent Seely Joseph Booth.

"You'll have a fabulous time," deduced Angela Montenegro as she refilled everyone's glass. "And I expect postcards from each stop you make."

Booth grinned gleefully, "You got it Ange."

"Any word on your replacement Seely?" inquired Camille Saroyan, thirty-eight and brunette. "I haven't received any information from the Bureau yet."

Swallowing a mouthful of ale, Booth nodded, "It's some guy named Alex Tanner. He'll be at the Institute nine Monday morning to introduce himself around."

Doctor Temperance Brennan, thirty-two with dark brown hair and blue eyes put down her glass and asked, "So you haven't met them?"

"No Bones, there wasn't enough time. Apparently Agent Tanner has been busy chasing a serial killer over in Richmond for the past week and isn't due back in D.C. until late tonight. I've left some notes for him in my office."

"Ah, fresh meat," quipped Angela with more than a devilish grin.

"Be gentle Ange," taunted Camille. "We don't want to scare him away on the first day."

Lab Intern Wendell Bray scoffed with modicum of relief, "At least I won't be the newbie anymore."

Hodgins placed his arm around the young man's shoulders, "Don't worry Wendell, you'll still be teased accordingly and the brunt of most of my jokes."

"Gee, something to look forward to," muttered Wendell with a smirk.

"Well my favourite squints," announced Booth while looking at his wristwatch. "I need to make a move if I want to catch my flight on time. Are you still right to drive me to the airport Cam?"

"Of course I am Seely, goodnight everyone," answered Camille as she stood.

After hugs goodbye, Booth and Camille left the Founding Fathers Bar and Hodgins was quick to say, "Give them six months and they will be back together again."

"No way," expressed Wendell in shock.

Angela glanced at Temperance, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think it is highly unlikely they will wait that long, I give them three months."

FBI Psychologist Lance Sweets interjected, "I give them until Booth's plane leaves."

All heads turned to him, "Come on, they have a long history and after all these years, Booth and Bones are never going to happen."

"I beg your pardon?" snapped Temperance. "And don't call me Bones."

"Let's face it Tempe," weighed in Hodgins. "You and Booth have had plenty of opportunities to hook up and you haven't."

Taking a drink of beer, Temperance replied, "Although I do love Agent Booth as a friend and he is considered hot by other's standards, he is not my type. Booth and I have a mutual understanding in this regard."

"Well said sweetie!" exclaimed Angela then asked, "More beer everyone?"

"Not for me," answered Sweets. "I have a date with Daisy."

"I need to get going too," confessed Hodgins.

Wendell glanced sheepishly at Angela, "I have a date."

She grinned in return, "It's okay Wendell. You and I have passed the _"it's all right to move on"_ stage. Go enjoy guys."

Temperance bid farewell to the others while Angela strolled up to the bar counter. She returned moments later carrying two flutes of champagne.

"What happened to the beer?" inquired Temperance.

The five foot ten striking woman of Asian and Irish heritage glanced over her shoulder towards to counter, "That hot hot hot vision in the black leather jacket at the bar bought us a drink?"

Looking to her left, Brennan noted the person her best friend had described, "That was a nice gesture."

"Did I mention the word hot?"

"Yes you did, several times in fact and I agree. The person is atheistically pleasing."

Angela rolled her eyes, "Jesus Tempe, our admirer is drop dead gorgeous. I'm going to invite her to join us."

"Ange wait. I'll just go home and leave you to your endeavour for a casual sexual encounter."

Angela shook her head, "Sweetie, I'm not asking them over for me."

Temperance's brows meet in the middle of her forehead, "I don't know what you mean."

"Tempe, it's been quite some time since Sully left and you haven't been with anyone since."

"While I appreciate your concern over my lack of relieving my biological needs, I am fine."

"Sweetie, please don't tell me you are still pining over Sully?"

"No I am not. My feelings for Agent Sully did not include love and even though I miss his company on occasion, I definitely do not pine over him."

"That's a relief because he was just so wrong for you. So now it's time for a booty call."

Before the doctor could ask her friend to explain what she meant, Angela had scurried off towards the generous stranger.

The Forensic Anthropologist observed as the tall, leather jacket, black shirt and jeans attired blonde accepted the invitation and approached the table with Angela.

Stretching out a hand, she said, "Hello."

Returning the handshake, Temperance felt her cheeks flush, "Hello and thank you for the drink."

"You're welcome."

Angela finished her drink and declared, "Goodnight sweetie, see you on Monday." She was gone after planting a quick kiss on Temperance's cheek.

"It looks like it's just you and me."

"So it would appear," replied Temperance. The fact that the good looking stranger had not disclosed her name did not go unnoticed by the brunette. Although embarrassingly inept at social skills, Temperance was no stranger to the rules of casual sexual encounters. No names and no exchange of cell phone numbers meant no further liaisons or contact. She had played the game several times and was not against indulging that evening. Angela had been correct; it was over twelve months since Temperance had participated in satisfying her biological urges.

The stranger smiled brightly and remarked, "Look, I don't want to waste my time or yours. I am not looking for a relationship, but you are an extremely beautiful woman and I would like to spend the evening with you, my treat."

Temperance blushed, "I admire your honesty and admit the thought of sexual intercourse with you is very appealing."

"My car is parked outside if you are ready to leave?"

"As my chemical reaction of Dopamine and Norepinephrime is greatly heightened, I would say that is a logical suggestion."

With a grin, the woman stood and led Temperance outside to a Monaco blue BMW X5. Opening the passenger door for the doctor, she then settled behind the steering wheel.

"This is a most efficient vehicle," commented Temperance, initiating conversation.

"Thank you. Do you always talk so _"nerdy"_?"

The doctor chortled, "My friends say I am beautiful and intelligent, but am still a geek."

The unfamiliar person chuckled along then pulled into the flow of traffic, "I can't argue with that."

* * *

><p>Several blocks later, the BMW pulled into the drive of the four and a half star Sofitel Lafayette Square Hotel. After paying for a five hundred dollar a night suite, the blonde led Temperance to the elevators and said, "There will be toiletries and toothbrushes in the room."<p>

"Obviously you have done this before," stated Temperance matter-of-factly. She noticed a wave of sadness wash over her soon-to-be lover's face.

"No, but I have stayed here before on business and this works for me."

"I fully understand," replied Temperance with empathy.

When the couple reached the room, the unnamed woman opened the door and suggested, "The bathroom is two doors to the right. I'll order a bottle of champagne and some hors d'oeuvres if you would like to take a shower?"

Temperance put down her briefcase and walked down the hallway. Locating the bathroom, she undressed quickly, careful not to crease her clothes. Stepping into the large shower recess, she adjusted the water temperature then moved under the steady stream.

Strong arms engulfed her silently from behind moments later and lips pressed onto the shell of her ear, "You are extremely beautiful and your body is fabulous."

"Thank you," responded Temperance as her body shivered with anticipation.

Hands roamed against her toned stomach then upwards to cover her breasts. Gentle caresses hardened her nipples and the brunette surrendered to the sensations enflaming her senses.

* * *

><p>Temperance rolled over in the king size bed and groaned softly. Every muscles in her body ached from overexertion. She'd forgotten how it felt to have sex for hours on end in every conceivable position. Her mystery lover had been very attentive to her needs and Temperance had returned the pleasure in kind.<p>

Opening her eyes slowly, Temperance wasn't surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Gingerly she rose off the mattress and entered the ensuite. She was delighted to find her underwear had been laundered and her pants suit had been dry cleaned.

Taking the apparel into the bedroom, she carefully removed the protective plastic wrapping and hung the suit on the handle of wardrobe. Returning to the bathroom, Temperance turned on the shower faucets and spent a leisurely time easing the tightness from her muscles.

Once she was dry, Temperance dressed in her under garments then strolled into the bedroom to complete her attire. Going into the living area, she noticed there was a hand written note on Hotel stationary on the counter of the kitchen area.

Picking up the sheet of elegant writing paper, Doctor Brennan took her time to read the message.

_Thank you for a wonderful evening._

_I hope your biological needs were met, I know mine certainly were._

_Breakfast has been ordered for you and will arrive at ten._

_Checkout is at noon, so feel free to enjoy the amenities until then._

Temperance smiled at the memory of how all her desires had been satisfied more than once during the night and early morning hours.

* * *

><p>After picking up some groceries, Temperance arrived home to her apartment at 415 Elmsworth Street, NW Washington and five minutes later Angela phoned.<p>

_"So Tempe, spill the beans."_

"I don't have any to spill, and hello."

_"Come on sweetie, dish the dirt," urged her friend._

"I have nothing to tell."

_"Too bad, oh by the way, put on your coffee maker, I am at your front door."_

There was a gentle knock and Temperance closed her phone. She opened the door to a grinning Angela.

"I've bought muffins," declared the visitor with a devilish grin.

"I'm still not saying a word," announced Temperance stoically.

Angela walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine, "So it was that good? Sweetie, you still have the same outfit on you were wearing last night."

Knowing her friend would badger her for hours, Temperance relented, "It was the most gratifying sexual experience I have ever encountered."

Angela's face lit up like the proverbial Christmas tree, "Oh my god, really?"

"Yes." Temperance sat down at the counter while Angela poured two mugs of coffee.

"Details sweetie," probed Angela as she took a seat.

The doctor blushed a light shade of crimson, "I've never and I mean never, reached that level of intensity before."

"Do tell."

The reply was diagnostic, "I orgasmed three times whilst in the shower than another twenty-two times before my body became exhausted and I could not continue."

Angela choked on her coffee then gasped, "Oh my god sweetie that is incredible."

"Every muscle aches and my lover was very adventurous. Her stamina was phenomenal and equal to mine. Several times during our encounter, I was made to laugh. I think humour during intercourse is an admirable quality. I enjoy a lover who is passionate and uninhibited and they were both. I was also left a note and she had my clothes cleaned." Temperance extracted the piece of paper from her trouser pocket and handed it to Angela.

Angela read the note then gave her assessment, "Nice handwriting and that's a few nice compliments."

"I know I've always been a proficient lover in the past, but I reached new heights," countered Temperance without a hint of modesty.

Angela giggled, "Oh honey, I am so happy for you. Talk about clearing out the old cobwebs."

"I did not have cobwebs. I find masturbation is an acceptable solution to biological requirements."

"Bren, you are talking to the converted here."

Both women laughed before Angela probed for more details over several mugs of coffee and muffins.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Thirty-five year old, five foot ten Alex Tanner sauntered through the doorway of Special Agent Seely Booth's office in the J. Edgar Hoover Building and immediately scanned the room. The Agent took in the Pittsburgh Steelers and Philadelphia Flyers paraphernalia adorning the walls and smiled.

Taking a seat behind the desk, Alex picked up the dossier on the staff at the Jeffersonian that Booth had left behind. As it was only 0735 hours, she took the time to familiarise themself with the Forensics Team before checking in with Assistant Director Andrew Hacker at 0800 hours.

At 0855 hours Tanner stepped past the glass sliding doors of the Forensics Division at the Jeffersonian and stopped the first dark blue lab coated person that came into view for directions, "Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Doctor Saroyan?"

The dark haired man in his early twenties turned and pointed to his right, "Straight down the hall, second office on the right."

"Thank you and have a nice day." Alex proceeded past the elevated open lab platform and swiftly located the correct office.

Reading the name plate: Dr Camille Saroyan M.D., m.E. the Agent knocked on the door.

"Come in," answered a softly spoken voice.

Entering the room, she smiled at the attractive dark skinned woman and introduced themself, "Good morning, I'm Special Agent Tanner. It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor Saroyan."

Putting down the file in her hand, Camille moved closer and shook the outstretched hand, "It's good to have you onboard. I'll show you around the labs and introduce you to the team. At the moment they are all in our Facial Reconstruction Lab viewing our latest victim."

"I'd appreciate that ma'am. I'm led to believe you have a highly skilled team. Agent Booth's report speaks with great admiration for the work you do here."

Camille smiled fondly, "I must remember to thank Agent Booth when he returns. I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage Agent Tanner, we know nothing about you."

"Considering my short assignment with your department, that may be a good thing," replied Tanner deadpan.

Camille ushered the Agent out of her office and back along the hall. Gesturing to the raised level, she clarified, "This is the forensics platform where Doctor Brennan and her Interns do the majority of their work."

Tanner nodded and followed the doctor around the corner to another lab.

Four heads turned to the right and two faces expressed shock while the other two grinned.

"Agent Tanner, this is Forensic Anthropologist Intern Wendell Bray," said Camille as Tanner stepped forward to shake hands.

Camille motioned to the curly haired man with a bright smile, "Doctor Jack Hodgins, our Entomologist, Mineralogist, Palynologist and Forensic Chemist."

"It's an absolute pleasure Agent Tanner."

"Likewise Doctor Hodgins, I believe Agent Booth calls you the bug and slime guy?"

"That's better than squint or threatening to shoot me," replied the bearded Hodgins.

Everyone but Angela and Temperance laughed at the joke.

"Next is Angela Montenegro, our resident Forensic Artist and Reconstruction genius."

"Miss Montenegro and I have already made acquaintance, as has Doctor Brennan. It is a pleasure to see you again ladies."

The room went eerily silent for a moment as it was filled with unexplained tension.

Angela spoke first, "Uhm yes, welcome to our world."

"Agent Tanner," was all Temperance said through pursed lips.

"So where are we on the identity of our victim?" inquired Camille.

Making several stokes on the keyboard, Angela brought up a three-dimensional display of a woman's face.

"Amazing," whispered Tanner in awe.

Hodgins smirked, "It's a cool piece of technology. We named it the Angelator."

Angela interrupted, "I ran a check with Missing Persons and got a hit. We are looking at Carla Ann Webster. She was reported missing by her parents when she failed to return home after school on May 10th, 2005. Carla was fifteen at the time of her disappearance."

Temperance took over, "My findings indicate the victim was bludgeoned four times to the rear of the cranium with a blunt object. Several large rocks were located at the grave site, but none match the indentations to the skull. Initial analysis indicts the victim died approximately four years ago. Due to the rate of decomposition and insect ingestion, there was no dermis present nor any muscle or viable organs on which to do tests. I did however find large traces of Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate secreted in the bones."

"So she was drugged then murdered," suggested Agent Tanner.

"That's not all," remarked Hodgins. "I found smears of hymen blood on the waistband of her briefs and the outside of her jeans."

Camille rubbed her chin in thought, "Suggesting she had been raped then redressed at some stage."

Tanner grimaced, "Which in turn implies the killer knew the victim and wanted to cover her up for either modesty or to hide his shame."

"We were fortunate her clothing survived four years of burial," commented Wendell.

"Only due to the fact the material was of superior quality," explained Temperance. "Dental results will be completed in an hour and will only confirm Angela's identification."

"Same goes for DNA cross match," announced Hodgins.

Camille nodded, "Good work people."

Tanner turned to the doctor while departing, "Our tour can wait Doctor Saroyan, it looks like I have a family to notify."

Temperance raced after the Agent, "If you will just give me a moment, I'll be right with you."

Turning, Tanner queried, "Why would I need to wait for you Doctor Brennan?"

"Because I am Agent Booth's partner and I investigate alongside him, that's the way in which we work together."

Alex stopped walking, "I made no such deal Doctor and unless directed differently by Assistant Director Hacker, I'll be working out in the field alone. I was given the impression that you are a consultant to the Bureau and as such have no business being involved in the investigation unless it pertains to forensics."

Tanner headed for the exit while Temperance returned to Angela's lab.

"We have a problem," she exclaimed. "Someone forgot to inform Agent Tanner how I work with Booth."

"Oh shit," jibbed Cam. "Leave it with me and I'll get back to you."

Angela followed a clearly perturbed Temperance into the restroom, "Holy crap Tempe."

Turning to face her friend, Temperance seethed, "This is highly unacceptable."

"No it's not. It's a second shot at your delicious one night stand."

"How am I going to survive the next four weeks?"

"You'll figure it out, but I suggest you talk to the hot Agent as soon as possible and set some ground rules."

"That's a rational idea."

"Sweetie, when it comes to complicated relationships, I am the Queen."

Temperance allowed herself a soft titter, "I'm behaving like a sixteen year old schoolgirl. I need to get back to work and focus."

"Oh sweetie, tell me who can focus with Agent Hottie walking around?"

"They've left the building."

"That's a real shame. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Temperance waited for her racing heart beat to slow down before returning to her lab.

Next chapter:


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Doctor Brennan was busy examining the hip bone from the remains uncovered by excavators a week ago at a building site. She had already determined the skeleton was that of a male Caucasian who had died some two hundred years ago and was now testing for signs of disease.

Camille swiped her identification card through the security scanner and climbed the stairs, "Tempe, I've spoken to AD Hacker and he will explain your role in selected FBI cases."

Without looking up from her work, Temperance replied, "Thank you."

"So when did you first meet Agent Tanner?"

"Friday night at the bar, did Booth's flight leave on time?"

"Yes," answered Camille before quickly leaving the lab.

Both women were reluctant to face further questions and Temperance breathed a sigh of relief before fully focusing on the microscope.

* * *

><p>After gathering information from the computer, Agent Tanner was ready to visit Carla Webster's parents in Rockville, Maryland. This was the one area of the job she despised. To tell a parent their child was never coming home, cut hard into the core of the Agent, but what made this case more devastating was the fact that the victim's parents Fred and Chelsea had made regular contact with the FBI in the hopes that Carla would be eventually found alive.<p>

Picking up the file, Alex made for the door and was greeted by six foot two, dark haired Assistant Director Hacker.

"I hear you've made a friend over at the Jeffersonian," retorted the man in his mid-forties.

"Yes sir, I believe that would Doctor Brennan."

"Temperance is unique and prosaic to say the least, but she was correct. Although not an Agent, she is Agent Booth's partner and if available, accompanies him during all field investigations and interviews. This matter was an oversight on my behalf. You should have been advised of their arrangement."

Tanner was not about to argue, "Yes sir, understood."

"I suggest you head over to the Institute and make nice with Doctor Brennan and take her to Rockville for the notification. Oh and one small hint, Brennan is not good with people."

"I am aware of that sir."

Andrew Hacker turned and retreated to his office while Tanner headed for the underground car park.

* * *

><p>Entering the Jeffersonian, Tanner thought carefully about what to say to Doctor Brennan. From the earlier meet and greet, it was obvious by the reaction of Angela Montenegro that the doctor had informed her of their tryst Friday night. Tanner had noticed the look of utter astonishment then lust on the woman's face, but had remained professional. That was how Alex intended to remain for the next month, no matter how many times passionate visions with the alluring Temperance Brennan invaded their mind.<p>

Adjusting the collar on her black suit jacket, Tanner approached the raised platform and said, "Excuse me Doctor Brennan."

Temperance looked away from the monitor she was viewing, "Is there something I can assist you with Agent Tanner?"

"If you are free, I am about to drive to Rockville to speak with the Websters? Hacker explained your work relationship with Agent Booth, so I guess you ride with me."

Turning to Wendell, Temperance said, "Mr Bray, I'll entrust the cataloguing to you."

"Thank you Doctor Brennan."

With hesitation, Temperance added, "You are welcome." She took off her blue lab coat and placed in on the stand by the top of the stairs then said, "Agent Tanner, I require two minutes to retrieve my jacket from my office."

"Yes ma'am." Tanner watched the doctor move down the hall and felt the heat simmer.

Angela strode by and smiled broadly, "Welcome back Agent."

"It's nice to be back, Miss Montenegro."

Without stopping, the brunette huskily offered, "If you need to finish that tour of the facilities, I am always available to you."

Tanner smirked at the true meaning behind the invitation, "I'll keep that in mind."

Angela waved as she sashayed down the hall and passed Temperance who was now wearing a black jacket that matched her trousers. Alex's eyes roamed over the toned body and the temperature went up a few degrees.

"I'm ready when you are Agent."

The walk to the car park was conspicuously quiet until Tanner opened the door of the black Chevrolet Suburban for Temperance.

"This is not Booth's vehicle," declared Temperance.

"No ma'am, I prefer to drive American built." Alex jumped in behind the steering wheel and buckled up.

"Are you racist against the Japanese car company Toyota?"

"No ma'am, I just like driving a sturdier SUV."

"All right then and please address me less formerly."

Tanner put the vehicle into drive and headed for the exit.

"Is there going to be a problem with you working with me?" inquired Temperance as she donned a pair of sunglasses.

"No Brennan, what happened between us will not be an issue for me."

Temperance blurted out without reserve, "You are a phenomenal lover, clearly the best I have ever experienced."

All professionalism flew out the window, "The same can be said of you and I have never enjoyed sex so much."

Temperance blushed brightly, "Thank you. We could have sexual intercourse again."

"That wouldn't work."

"Why is that? We have both admitted we found our previous coupling thoroughly pleasurable and I for one would enjoy experiencing it again."

"It's not that simple, I just don't do repeat performances."

Temperance noticed Tanner's left hand for the first time that morning and spotted the gold wedding ring, "Oh I see, you are married. The ring was not worn Friday night."

The blonde fidgeted with the band, "No I'm not."

Conversation came to an abrupt halt and Temperance spent the next thirty minutes pondering the reason why Tanner closed off.

* * *

><p>When Tanner pulled up outside the Webster's Goldsborough Drive house, the Agent opened the door for Temperance again.<p>

"You have impeccable manners Agent Tanner."

"Call me Alex and I'll take the lead. Hacker said you are not good with people."

"I've improved over the years and no longer blurt out someone is dead without any regard for the feelings of the people being informed."

"That's good to know," countered Alex while knocking on the door.

Chelsea Webster, a thirty-nine year old brunette opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Alex displayed her credentials wallet, "Good morning ma'am, I am FBI Special Agent Tanner and this is my associate Doctor Brennan. May we please come in and talk to you?"

The woman's face distorted into anguish, "You found Carla?"

"Yes ma'am, we have."

"Come inside," suggested the visibly upset woman. She led the pair into the living room and motioned towards the sofa.

Both Tanner and Temperance remained standing and the Agent began the arduous task, "Mrs Webster, I am sorry to have to inform you that your daughter's body was located late last night."

"Where was she?"

"Carla was unearthed in Welsh Park while maintenance was being carried out on the car park."

"Oh my god, that's just down the road. Was she buried alive?" inquired a trembling Chelsea. "How long was she out there all alone?"

"No ma'am she wasn't, Carla didn't suffer and was murdered some four years ago."

The woman stared blankly at Tanner and her legs started to buckle.

Alex moved quickly and grabbed her. "Brennan, fetch a glass of water please," instructed Tanner calmly while helping Chelsea to an armchair.

Temperance raced to the kitchen and returned with a drink. "I am truly sorry for your loss," she said while handing over the water.

"Thank you."

Tanner waited a moment before asking, "Is there anyone we can call for you ma'am, perhaps your husband?"

"No, Fred and I divorced three years ago. He couldn't take the stress and we lost contact over two years back. My son Rodney is at school and he will have to be told."

"I'll organise to have him brought home ma'am," offered Tanner while holding onto Chelsea's shaking left hand.

After receiving information on which school fifteen year old Rodney attended, Alex went and collected him. Temperance stayed with Chelsea and when Tanner returned with the son, the Agent pulled her aside, "Did you read the original Police report?"

"Yes last night, Rockville City Police had no leads during their investigation."

"I think we just got one." Tanner returned to the living room and offered condolences before informing Chelsea they would be in touch.

Once Alex started the engine, Temperance asked, "Did the son tell you something vital?"

"Yes. I asked if anything out of the ordinary had happened after Carla disappeared. He told me a Chase McDowell from next door had stopped visiting him. Up until then he was always at the Webster's house hanging out with Rodney."

Temperance retrieved the file from under her seat, "There was no mention of that in the Police interview with Rodney."

"Brennan, the kid was ten at the time and the Police may not have asked him either formally or informally."

After reading more of the report, Temperance agreed, "He was not asked." She read on, "Chase McDowell was never interviewed."

Tanner interrupted, "He was with his girlfriend at the movies that afternoon. They both skipped class and after the movie went back to her place."

"Correct, you have excellent recollection skills."

"Yes unfortunately. McDowell and the girl were both sixteen at the time and the girlfriend's name was Helena Western."

"Correct again and being able to retain information is not unfortunate."

Tanner ignored the comment and inquired, "Do you need to get back to the Institute?"

"No, the case I am currently working on will have been finished by Mr Bray. I am all yours."

"Is there an address for Western in the file, I didn't read that far?"

"Yes, 604 Smallwood Road."

Leaning over, Alex pressed the address into the GPS system and exclaimed, "Dear god! She lives four streets down from here and two away from the park. We'll start there and see if the alibi for McDowell is still viable."

"You have doubts?"

"Yes I do. Rodney told me McDowell had a crush on his sister, but she wasn't interested. Carla made the comment he was creepy and wouldn't have anything to do with him."

"Maybe he killed her because of unrequited desire," reasoned Temperance.

Tanner took off and responded, "It's certainly a possible motive."

* * *

><p>By 1215 hours Helena Western had been located at the address supplied by her mother and taken back to Washington for questioning. To Tanner's surprise, Temperance had only asked relevant questions of Western and proved to be an asset to the investigation.<p>

Western had been nervous from the onset and broke down ten minutes into the interview. Helena confessed she had gone to the movies alone on May 10th 2005, but had purchased two tickets as instructed by McDowell. Western had not seen McDowell until the following morning when he asked for the tickets. The twenty year old redhead admitted she had lied because she was under threat from McDowell. She stated he had been physically abusive on other occasions and she feared for her own safety. McDowell ended their relationship and at the end of the year, Helena went off to university and forgot all about Chase McDowell.

When Temperance had asked Helena if she suspected McDowell had anything to do with Carla's disappearance, she had answered in the affirmative. She stated McDowell would often talk about Carla and had even pretended it was Carla McDowell he was having sex with instead of her.

Helena Western was ultimately charged with making a false statement to authorities and for withholding information relevant to an investigation.

Once Alex had finished the paperwork, and Western was bailed from court to appear at a later date, Temperance said, "I suggest we have lunch, I'm hungry."

"Sure, I didn't realise how late it was. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Take the next left. There is a diner Booth and the team go to regularly."

"You and Booth spend a lot of time together, don't you?"

"We are close friends."

Tanner turned left and spotted the Royal Diner, "Angela is fairly free spirited."

"She is. Are you interested in her for a romantic liaison, she is currently unattached?"

Pulling into a vacant space, the blonde replied, "No I'm not. She is a beautiful woman, but I'm not into sleeping with every female who works at the Institute."

"Ange will be disappointed."

"Look Brennan, I think you may have the wrong impression of me. What happened between us was a first for me."

"Oh, I was convinced it was a standard routine for you. You were so confident and in control."

"No, you were my first and last casual one night stand."

"You were my fourth," admitted Temperance unreservedly.

After eating, Alex dropped Temperance at the Jeffersonian then returned to the office. Running a comprehensive search on Chase McDowell, the Agent located a current address in McLean, Virginia. Unclipping the cell phone off their belt, Tanner called Temperance.

"Hello Doctor Brennan speaking."

"Hello Brennan, Alex here. I have an address on McDowell; he is seventeen minutes from here. Local authorities will meet us there and I'll pick you up out the front in ten."

"I'll be waiting."

Next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

It was 1505 hours when Alex knocked on McDowell's apartment door. The Agent was flanked by uniformed officers and Temperance. Within seconds a scruffy beaded McDowell opened the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Holding up a badge, Tanner said, "Chase McDowell, my name is Tanner and I am an Agent with the FBI. This is my partner Doctor Brennan. Can we have a few minutes to ask you a couple of questions in regard to the disappearance of Carla Webster back in 2005?"

McDowell's eyes grew wide and he lashed out at Tanner with his fists. In a flurry of flying arms movements, the Agent blocked the blows and had the suspect face down in the hallway within seconds.

"Chase McDowell, you are under arrest for the attempted assault of a Federal Agent. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Yeah I do."

Alex put a knee firmly in the middle of McDowell's lower back and cuffed him. The Agent called for the Virginia Police Officers to take him downstairs. Three minutes later McDowell was escorted to FBI Headquarters for interview.

Tanner looked towards Temperance and donned a pair of gloves before entering the small and unkempt apartment, "It was considerate of McDowell to give us probable cause to search his apartment."

Temperance didn't respond immediately, she was concentrating on quelling the arousal ignited by Tanner's physical prowess when dealing with the suspect.

"You okay Brennan?" inquired the Agent, concerned the doctor had been taken aback by McDowell's sudden attack. Tanner mumbled, "This is why civilians shouldn't be allowed to hang around."

"Yes thank you, I am perfectly fine." Pulling on a set of gloves, she stepped into the living room. "I am also more than capable of defending myself if required. I am proficient in several forms of martial arts and am a registered gun owner."

Tanner moved directly to the bookcase and paid no heed to the Anthropologist's comment, "Hey Doc, that rock you mentioned that could have been used as the murder weapon, could it look a little like this?" She pointed to the top shelf and smirked, "Looks sedimentary to me, but then again, I'm no expert."

Temperance looked at the sharp edged boulder, "It will need to be tested for comparison, but it looks like a match and is definitely a surface rock."

Removing an evidence bag from the inside pocket of her jacket, Alex gathered up the rock, "Criminals sure aren't rocket scientists these days."

"I doubt someone of superior intelligence would resort to rape and murder."

"It was a joke Brennan," snapped the Agent while continuing to process the room.

A phone call saw the arrival of the Evidence Retrieval Team ten minutes later and Tanner handed Temperance the rock as well as the keys to the Chevrolet.

"Drive back to the Jeffersonian and do what you do best. I'll hang here and lend a hand."

Temperance tilted her head to the side with a questioning look, "Booth never lets me drive."

"Yeah, well here's a newsflash, I'm not the all almighty Booth," retorted Tanner angrily before disappearing into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Alex returned to the Institute a little after five and was informed by Temperance that the rock collected from McDowell's apartment was a positive match to the indentations on Carla Webster's skull. Hair and blood samples taken from the hair band dropped off by an ERT officer matched Carla's DNA and left no doubt as to McDowell's guilt.<p>

Temperance handed Tanner several sheets of result printouts and asked, "How did the interview go?"

"The prick lawyered up. He'll be held overnight and interviewed by Assistant State Attorney Harper at ten tomorrow."

"We can present the evidence then," suggested Temperance.

"Thanks to your team's excellent work, I believe we are done for the day."

With a slight smile, Temperance enquired, "Would you like to finish that tour now?"

"I would."

* * *

><p>As Temperance opened the door to the lower level storage facility, she said, "This is where the larger evidence pieces are kept, along with artefacts for the museum. It's also known as the <em>"make out"<em> room."

Tanner giggled then stepped inside and gasped in awe, "Wow! This is really impressive."

"So was your take down of McDowell," countered Temperance in a slightly huskier tone.

"That is what I am trained for, unlike you."

"You were worried about me being hurt, weren't you?"

"You are a civilian Temperance and if you are hurt while out in the field with me, it's a truck load of paperwork."

With a sly smile, Temperance reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair off Alex's forehead. Leaning in, she kissed the Agent tenderly.

Tanner pulled back in resistance, "I can't do this Doctor. I'm sorry, I can't explain." With powerful strides, the blonde raced up the stairs and never looked back.

Onto the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

During the following two weeks, Temperance didn't have any contact with Agent Tanner. No bodies had been discovered, so her services were not required. She was in her office working on a back log of paperwork when Angela flopped down on the couch.

"Hey Bren, are you joining us for drinks?"

"Sure, just give me five to finish up."

"You got it sweetie."

Four minutes passed before Temperance was done and heading out the door with her best friend. The others had already left for Founding Fathers and were sitting around a table when Temperance and Angela arrived.

The group settled into drinking Mad Fox beer and wine and discussing the lack of new cases before ordering dinner.

Just after eight, Angela elbowed Temperance and nodded towards the bar, "It's our Agent Tanner."

"So," replied a less than interested Temperance.

Hodgins looked over, "There's Tanner. I'll invite her over." He got up, but returned quickly without the Agent. "Tanner is waiting for someone."

"That someone could be you sweetie," whispered Angela to Temperance.

"No, Agent Tanner has made it clear about not being interested."

"Are you?"

"Yes, she affects me in ways I've never experienced before."

"Then go get her," urged Angela with a broad grin.

Temperance was defiant, "No Ange."

An hour later, Tanner was still sitting alone at the bar nursing a beer.

"Looks like someone's been stood up," remarked Bray.

"We've all been there dude," joked Hodgins.

Temperance excused herself and said goodnight when she spotted Alex leaving. Hailing a taxi, she directed the driver to follow the BMW that had pulled out fifty feet in front of them.

The trip took her to 114 S Barton Street, Arlington and she watched Tanner pull into the drive then open the double garage door. Temperance paid the fare and approached the house with caution.

The front door opened suddenly and a small child with long blonde curly hair raced outside squealing, "Momma, momma."

Temperance stood still beside a tree as Alex knelt down on the path and picked up the excited little girl, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I wanted to kiss you night night," explained the child before she kissed Tanner on the cheek.

A woman in her mid-fifties with long brunette hair stood in the doorway and explained, "She insisted on staying up Alexandra, even after four stories."

"Well let's get you inside and out of the cold little one."

"Will you tell me another story?" inquired the girl as Tanner walked up the stairs.

"I will, but only one."

The child pointed behind Alex and asked, "Who's that momma?"

Turning, the Agent looked at Temperance, "That's a lady momma works with. Come on in Brennan."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," replied Temperance as she neared.

"It's fine. Doctor Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian, this is my daughter Martie and my mother Veronica."

Walking up the stairs, Temperance said, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Hi," remarked Martie with a grin. "I am three, nearly four."

"I'm thirty-two," replied the doctor.

"Hello Doctor Brennan," said Veronica. "Alexandra has spoken highly of you. It's nice to finally meet you. I'll be off home, goodnight."

Alex kissed her mother and Martie received a hug.

"Bye bye Grandma."

Veronica made her way across the lawn to the house next door and Alex invited Temperance inside.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll just put Martie to bed? Make yourself at home, the coffee machine is in the kitchen, just help yourself."

Martie studied Temperance and declared, "You are pretty."

"So are you, goodnight."

Martie yawned, "Night night."

Pouring a cup of coffee, Temperance sat at the counter and surveyed the spacious one storey house.

Within five minutes, Alex joined her, "So you followed me home, in most states that's considered stalking."

"I actually already had your address."

"Is there something you wanted to discuss about work?" inquired the blonde as she retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"No, but after no communication from you, I wanted to check on your wellbeing."

"Sounds like you are expressing a little emotion, isn't that out of your league?" Alex leaned up against the counter and studied Temperance's face.

"I would do the same for Booth."

"You protect one another, don't you?"

"We do and it works for us. You have a lovely home and your daughter is very sweet."

"Thank you. Martie is four soon and the reason I wake up every morning."

"I considered having a child last year and Booth was willing to donate his sperm," confessed Temperance matter-of-factly.

"So what happened?"

"He had a brain tumour then his offer was withdrawn after he realised he would want to be part of the child's life. I didn't want that."

"Are you always so analytical?"

"Yes, but I have improved over the years."

Alex smirked, "You mean you were worse?"

"Oh yes, much worse."

"Someone must have really hurt you to cause you to lack social skills and use it as a defence mechanism and hide your vulnerabilities."

"That's an extremely clinical observation."

"Why else would you use casual sex partners?"

"To avoid feeling obligated to commit without the proper emotional responses. Why did you seek an informal sexual encounter?"

"To forget and as you said, satisfy biological urges."

Temperance smiled slightly.

"You should smile more often and look less serious," suggested Alex.

"It is my nature to be serious."

"Tell me Brennan, did you feel nothing when we were intimate?"

"I felt gratification and a sense of wellbeing."

"What about when we met again at the Institute?"

"I experienced a churning in my stomach and my pulse rate increased."

"So you were aroused by my appearance?"

"Yes, most definitely and that has not happened before with my previous lovers."

"How many of those have been female?"

"Over three quarters."

Alex drank the last of her water and pressed on, "Temperance, I've been avoiding you because I have conflicting emotions. I find your genius fascinating and your expertise in Anthropology brilliant. I have done some research on you and to discover how respected your work is world wide blew me away. The fact that you are a best-selling crime novelist is staggering."

"So why are you conflicted?"

"I like you Temperance and am physically attracted to you, but I have no business feeling that way."

"Is it because you have a husband and a family?"

Alex shook her head, "I told you before I am not married."

"Your wedding band would indicate otherwise Alex."

Twirling the ring around her finger, Alex explained, "I am not Martie's biological mother, although a number of my eggs were harvested and implanted, I did not give birth to her, my wife did."

"Your wife?" inquired Temperance with shock.

"I'm a lesbian Temperance. I have been since I can remember. I met my wife Martina when I was twenty-three and she was twenty-five. I was fresh out of the NYPD Academy and assigned to the 19th Precinct. Martina was an officer there and I was smitten." Talking a breath, Alex continued, "That was back in 1997 and we started dating. We fell in love and in 1999 I joined the FBI. I was assigned to a New York Field Office with Organised Crime and Martina and I married that same year. We decided to have a baby and my wife fell pregnant in December 2004. We were ecstatic and blissfully content like any other young couple would be."

Alex took a deep inhalation and her hands started to tremble, "When Martina was three months along, we had agreed she transfer off patrol to desk duty, but on her last patrol shift, she was involved as backup on the arrest of a murder suspect."

Temperance reached out and took hold of Alex's right hand.

"She was shot in the head when the perp opened fire. Martina was pronounced brain dead two hours later."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Alex."

"As her spouse and only family, I made the decision to keep her on life support until our baby was born by caesarean on August 3rd. Three hours later Martina's machines were turned off and she expired two minutes after that."

Temperance rose to her feet and embraced Alex, "You feel guilty because you feel you cheated on your wife?"

"Yes, it's been nearly four years and I still love her."

"Alex, you always will and I fully understand."

"So now you know why I did what I did."

"Until recently, I never believed in love, but I can see how much you love her."

"I'm sorry for laying this all on you, but you deserved an explanation."

"Thank you, but it's late and I should be going."

Stepping out of the hug, Alex offered, "You could stay here, there's two spare rooms and I could rustle up some sleepwear for you."

"We could talk some more."

"I'd like that Temperance. How about I organise those clothes while you have a shower?"

"That is a good plan."

Alex led Temperance down the hallway, "First door on the left is Martie's room and the one on the right is the bathroom. Second and third on the right are the guest rooms and my bedroom is the third on the left. I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you for the short tour."

"You'll find a stack of new toothbrushes in the top drawer, take your pick."

Temperance opened the door to the large bathroom as Alex opened the linen closet. She handed the brunette a towel then went to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Alex showered in the ensuite then dressed in an old NYPD tee shirt and navy blue boxers. She found similar attire for Temperance and headed back down the hall. Knocking on the bathroom door, she asked, "Are you decent?"<p>

"Come on in."

Alex stepped inside and gawked at the naked doctor. Her eyes roamed over the 34B-24-35 physique then lower to the neatly trimmed strip of light brown pubic hair. "I'm ... sorry," she stuttered. "I'm staring."

"One should never be ashamed to look and you have seen me unclothed before."

Alex handed over the clothes, "I've done a lot more than that Doc." She left a tittering Temperance and went into the living room to wait.

Temperance joined her moments later and sat beside the blonde, "When were you assigned to FBI Headquarters?"

"I wasn't."

"That doesn't make sense, you are there now."

"I'm actually with the Washington Metropolitan Field Office over on 4th Street. I was seconded to Booth's position due to a shortage of available Agents."

"Oh I see, so Hacker isn't usually your boss?"

"No thank goodness."

"Why is that?"

"Hacker fumbles around when it comes to making decisions and the man is obviously besotted with you."

"I have no interest other than friendship with Andrew and have informed him of such. We have dated several times in the past and I admit to enjoying his conversational skills, but am not sexually attracted to him."

"You don't mince words, do you?"

"If you mean I am upfront and honest, then yes."

"That's exactly what I mean."

"I see it as a complete waste of time to allow someone to harbour unrequited feelings. It is best to cease that person's torment."

"So how do you explain your arrival here tonight and don't tell me it was just to check up on my welfare?"

"I told you earlier that I find you attractive and interesting."

"So, it's not just about sex?"

"No it isn't. I would like to know you better."

"I'd like to know more about you too, but as I said before, I am not in a position to offer you more that friendship."

"I guess that is an acceptable start," surmised Temperance before yawning.

"Time for bed Brennan," suggested Alex as she rose from the couch.

"Yes I agree. I will see you in the morning and thank you for your hospitality."

"Goodnight, you go ahead and I'll turn off the light."

The next chapter awaits!


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Temperance rolled over and opened her eyes to find brilliant green orbs staring at her.

"Hi," said Martie. "Momma is making pancakes, they are my favourite."

"Hello there and I guess I better get up then."

"Momma put clothes on the bed, see ya."

Temperance watched the small bundle of curls bounce up and down as Martie skipped out of the room.

After dressing in jeans and a navy blue polo shirt, she went into the bathroom and attended to her needs.

* * *

><p>Alex turned when she heard footsteps in the hall and smiled at Temperance, "Good morning, sorry Martie woke you, but she insisted you have pancakes."<p>

"I was awake and I believe they are her favourite."

"Momma's too," proclaimed Martie from her booster seat at the table.

"Go sit down, the first batch is just about ready. There is juice on the table."

Martie shook her head at Temperance, "No coffee, it's bad for breakfast."

"I'll remember that."

Alex took a seat beside Martie and placed a platter of pancakes on the table, "How many for you munchkin?"

"Two thank you momma."

"Temperance, how many?"

"Two thank you."

Martie asked Temperance several questions about her family during the meal before Alex lifted her off the chair and told her to go play.

"She's wonderful," stated Temperance.

"The charm comes from her mother."

"It must be difficult raising her with your career?"

"I took leave for the first six months after she was born then transferred down here so my parents could help out. My dad's a Science Professor at Strayer University and mom retired from school teaching to mind Martie while I'm at work."

"You mentioned last night that your wife had no family besides you."

"Martina's parents Grace and Phillip Walsh were killed in a plane crash in 2000. Phillip was owner and C.E.O. of a stockbroker firm and left Martina a sizable inheritance. She sold the firm for several million dollars and when she passed away; her wealth was endowed to me. I put half into trust for Martie and bought this house when it came on the market."

"Why do you work if you have the funds to retire?"

"The same reason you do. I know you received a seven figure advance on your latest book."

"Booth uses the term _"loaded"_ and I can relate to what you say."

Standing, Alex started to clear the table and Temperance helped. Once the dishes were done, Temperance made her goodbyes and called for a taxi.

Next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

On Tuesday May 19th, Alex picked up Temperance from outside the Jeffersonian when she was notified of a charred body being found inside the remains of a burnt out abandoned building in Cheltenham, Maryland.

The pair worked closely together for several days until the body was indentified as Dwight Ellison, a thirty-six year old Petty Officer stationed at Quantico. Investigation of the case was handed over to the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, but not before Temperance identified the cause of death as a gunshot wound to the base of the cranium that resulted in severing the spinal cord. The bullet was located lodged in the third rib on the left hand side and passed over to Special Agent Gibbs and his team.

Temperance was annoyed at losing the case, so Alex offered to take her out for dinner to compensate. The annoyance quickly faded as Temperance found herself enjoying the evening and forgetting about anything remotely associated with work.

Not wanting to give the doctor the wrong impression, Alex kept the conversation centred on current affairs. By ten thirty, she had dropped Brennan home and collected a sleeping Martie from her parents'.

The following day, Alex and the team had a new case to investigate. As Friday approached, a suspect had been charged and another pile of paperwork begged Alex's attention.

At seven thirty, she joined the Forensics Team at the bar for dinner and drinks. It was her last day working with them and she wanted to say goodbye in style. She ordered a round of drinks and toasted them all for the fine work they did. They in turn, returned the compliment.

It was two minutes past ten when she farewelled the group and made for home. Once Martie was tucked into her own bed, Alex prepared for sleep. She'd just turned off the light when Temperance called.

"Hello Brennan."

_"Hi Tanner, did I wake you?"_

"No, I just got into bed."

Sorry the last two chapters were on the short side.

_"I'm just calling to ask if you and Martie are busy tomorrow."_

"No, we are free. What do you have in mind?"

_"There is a new Dinosaur exhibit premiering at the museum in the morning and I happen to have tickets."_

"Martie would love it."

_"I know that's why I purchased the tickets."_

Alex giggled for a moment, "Are you trying to seduce me through my daughter?"

_"I'm a highly respected and trained professional and would never lower myself to such standard."_

Both women laughed at the comment and Alex found herself lost in the sound of Temperance's cheerfulness.

"What time should we meet you at the museum?"

_"It opens at ten."_

"All right, we'll see you then and thanks for the invite."

_"It's what friends do."_

"Goodnight Temperance."

"Night Alex."

Alex closed her phone and drifted off with visions of Temperance's smile floating in her thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Martie squealed loudly with delight at the Tyrannosaurus Rex display and grabbed Temperance's hand, "Ooh he is so big."

"Yes he is sweetie. He was known as the king of the dinosaurs."

Alex watched the two interact and grinned when the brunette picked her daughter up and moved closer to the exhibit. Alex thought she'd never seen the Anthropologist look so serene and the joy emitting from her melted the blonde's heart.

She leaned in and kissed Martie's head and without hesitation, pecked Temperance of the cheek, "Are you two ready for some lunch."

"Yes momma," replied an enthusiastic Martie. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's find somewhere to eat,' suggested Alex.

The trio found a vacant table in the café and Alex went to the counter to place their order. She returned to find Martie and Temperance deep in conversation discussing the prowess of the Sellosaurus they had just passed by. Sitting down, she adjusted Martie's booster chair then listened to the chatter.

It was another three hours before the threesome left the museum and Alex offered to drive Temperance home.

"Better yet, how about you come home with us and I cook dinner? It's the least I can do in return for such a wonderful day."

"That is acceptable."

Twenty minutes later, Alex carried a sleeping Martie to her room while Temperance poured two glasses of water.

Alex walked into the kitchen and took the offered drink, "Thanks, poor Martie couldn't keep her eyes open the last five minutes. I think you wore her out."

"I had a lot of fun."

"So did I. Would you like to sit out on the porch?"

"Sure Alex."

Going outside, the pair sat side by side on the swing chair and Temperance confessed, "I will miss working with you. I have found it most enjoyable."

"I'll miss the team and you. I was wondering if you'd care to have dinner with Martie and me next Saturday night."

"I'd like that very much."

"Martie talks about you all the time, you seem to have made quite the impression on her."

"I can say the same about her."

"So how's your latest book going?"

"I've nearly finished and am hoping to work on it tomorrow."

"I better hurry up and start reading them."

"I'll have my publisher organise a complete set and I'll even autograph them for you."

"No, it's okay. I'll buy them and contribute to the Doctor Brennan retirement fund."

Temperance laughed then finished her drink.

"I bet you are looking forward to Booth's return."

"Although I have missed Booth, he will overload me with movies and pictures of his vacation with Parker."

"If you need rescuing, give me a call," offered Alex with a sly grin.

"I may hold you to that Alex."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I received a phone call from Special Agent Gibbs informing me the team closed the Ellison case."

"That was considerate of him to call."

"It was, and apparently Ellison's best friend Jed Waylon was the killer. The pair had an argument when Waylon confessed to being the mystery man Ellison's wife was having an affair with. Ellison lost it when he realised his best friend was the cause of his divorce."

"But why did the friend shoot him?"

"He did it to keep Ellison from going to his Commanding Officer and reporting him for unbecoming behaviour, which would have been his third strike. Waylon ambushed Ellison, knocked him out then drove him to the abandoned building. Once he shot him, he set the place on fire to destroy the evidence."

Temperance frowned, "It is way too easy for people to kill without the slightest ounce of remorse."

"Yes unfortunately."

"It's a sad comment on society."

"I couldn't agree more."

Looking up, Temperance noted, "It is very relaxing out here."

"This is where I come to think."

"Does Martie have knowledge of her mother?"

"Yes, when she asked who the person was in the photos, I told her. I want her to grow up knowing about her mother. I have a stack of home movies with Martina and Martie asks to watch them every once in a while."

"Does she understand?"

"She does in some way, but I think it will make more sense as she gets older."

"She is very intelligent Alex and I believe she gets that from you."

Alex giggled, "Many would disagree, but thank you. Would you like a beer or wine?"

"No thank you, I am fine."

"I'll go in and make a start on dinner."

"I will give you a hand."

For the next three Saturdays, Temperance was a dinner guest at Alex's. She chatted about the cases she was investigating with Booth while Alex talked about her work. The two women fell into a comfortable routine of calling each other during the week and grew closer as friends.


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

On June 25th, Alex was called into Deputy Director Winslow's office and informed she was required to travel to Wichita, Kansas the following morning for trial preparation on a case she had participated in twelve weeks earlier. She was due to give evidence on Tuesday 30th and would be staying in Wichita until her obligation to the U.S. Attorney's Office was concluded.

That night, Alex called Temperance and cancelled their pre-scheduled dinner. After packing, she took Martie to her parents to save waking her daughter early the next morning.

Agent Tanner studied her statement during the two hour and fifteen minute flight and once she landed, grabbed a taxi to the State Attorney's Office. The day was spent going over the evidence she had collected at the defendant's apartment and answering possible questions regarding her testimony.

By the time Alex crawled into her hotel bed, she was mentally exhausted, but perked up considerably when Temperance phoned her.

"Hello Brennan."

_"Hey Tanner, how's Wichita?"_

"Same old, same old, how are you doing?"

_"Tired, I just got home."_

"Tough case then?"

_"Yes, a partial skeleton just came in this morning and we barely have enough fragments to work with. It's a painstakingly slow process."_

"That's not good."

_"You sound tired too?"_

"I am, it was a long day of reading and answering copious questions."

_"I should let you sleep."_

"No, I'm fine Tempe."

_"I received a dinner date invite for tomorrow."_

Alex's heart sank and her voice faltered, "Oh ... that will be ... good for you."

_"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah just fine, is it anyone I know?" Alex was silently hoping it wasn't Booth or Hacker.

_"It's your mother."_

"Say what?"

_"Your mother called the Institute and tracked me down. She invited me to dinner on behalf of Martie."_

Alex laughed with sheer relief, "That little minx."

_"She's adorable and I'm looking forward to meeting your father."_

"Good luck, he will question you the entire time."

_"I'm sure I can handle the situation."_

"I have complete faith in you Tempe."

_"Do you?"_

"Of course I do."

_"That's nice to know Alex."_

"You're a good friend Tempe."

Temperance snapped, _"Yes, so I have been told. I'll let you go to sleep, goodnight."_

She was gone before Alex could reply. "Oh you god damn idiot," she chided as she closed her phone.

Over the past six weeks Alex had been happy with the relaxed friendship she had built with the doctor, but she knew a desire to deepen that relationship was simmering underneath their association. She couldn't fool herself by denying her attraction for Temperance, but was still reluctant to give into those feelings.

Turning off the lamp, Alex struggled to find sleep and ended up reaching for her phone.

_"Hello Alexandra, is everything okay?"_

"Everything is fine mom, how are you and dad?"

_"We're both good, so is the munchkin."_

"I believe she got you to ask Temperance to dinner."

_"She did and went on about how Tem makes you laugh and smile."_

"Good lord, that child is way beyond her years."

Veronica laughed, _"She's just happy for you."_

"I know mom."

_"So when are you going to pull your finger out and ask Temperance out on a real date?"_

"I wish it was that simple."

_"Alexandra, the woman has been patient long enough."_

"I realise that mom, but I'm not ready."

_"It's been four years honey, let go."_

Alex started to weep, "I can't say goodbye yet."

_"I miss her too, but Martina would not want you to be alone."_

"I'm not alone, I have an excellent family."

_"You are only thirty-five and deserve to find love again."_

Choking back the tears, Alex stated, "I love my wife."

_"Oh honey, I am not disputing that, but please don't throw away this opportunity to have Temperance love you."_

"Mom, I think you are jumping the gun a little. I've only known Tempe for two months and it's too soon to talk about love."

_"That is not what I meant."_

"Then explain it."

_"You are not cheating on Martina just because someone shows an interest in you."_

With raised hackles, Alex snapped, "I just can't shut off my emotions because you say so mom."

_"I give up, goodnight Alexandra and don't forget to call your daughter in the morning." _Veronica ended the call abruptly.

Alex shut her phone, turned off the light and grumbled in the dark, "Great, I've managed to piss off two people in one night. Way to go dickhead."


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Temperance was greeted at the door by Veronica and Martie. She handed over a bottle of wine and said, "Hello Mrs Tanner and Martie."

"Hi Tem," replied Martie excitedly as Temperance bent down and cuddled her.

"Hello Temperance and please call me Veronica. Come on inside, dinner is just about ready."

Stepping into the foyer, Temperance was approached by a sandy haired, six foot Fred Tanner.

"Good evening, would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes thank you and hello."

Half an hour after eating, Fred took Martie to bed and read her a story. When he returned he joined the conversation about Temperance's work and asked a plethora of questions.

Temperance left for home a little after ten thirty and prepared for bed as soon as she walked through the front door.

Alex phoned twelve minutes later, _"Hey Brennan, how did dinner go?"_

"You're parents were very charming and Martie was wonderful."

_"It sounds like you had a good time."_

"It was a most enjoyable night. How was your meeting with the State Attorney?"

_"It went well and I'm all prepped for trial."_

"That's good, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

_"I'm going to sleep in then have a lunch date with a friend."_

Temperance's voice went up a decibel, "Oh, a date."

_"Are you jealous Brennan?"_

"Jealousy is an irrelevant emotion," rationalised Temperance deadpan.

_"Why is that?"_

"Who you spend time with is of no concern to me."

_"Not even as my friend?"_

Temperance's reply was defensive, "Especially as your friend."

_"I'll stop messing with you, it's an old colleague of mine from New York and he is married with two children."_

"So you were merely trying to provoke a reaction from me?"

_"Yes and I apologise."_

"I don't understand why you engage in this kind of conversation when you know I will not give you the answers you seek."

_"Oh, for shit's sake Brennan, do you have to over think everything I say?"_

"Why are you now angry at me?"

_"I'm not angry at you."_

"Then what are you?"

_"I'm tired and annoyed."_

"What have I done to annoy you?"

_"Tempe, I'm not annoyed with you either, I'm just missing Martie. I hate being away from her for this long."_

"I see."

Alex gulped then admitted, _"I miss you too."_

"You do?"

_"Yes I do Temperance. I've become used to our Saturday dinners."_

"I admit they have become a pleasurable routine for me."

Alex changed the topic, _"Are you planning on working on your novel tomorrow?"_

"Only in the morning, I have a date in the afternoon."

_"Oh, you have a date."_

"Yes and is it your turn to be jealous?"

_"No, and you should date. I hope you have a good time."_

"Alex, no more games. Tell me how you feel?"

_"I'm hurt that someone else will be spending time with you and trying to romance you."_

"Why does that injure you, we are only friends?"

_"Because, if I had any sense it would be me asking you out."_

"Well, it's fortunate for you that my date is with your daughter."

Alex cracked up, _"Oh you played me good Brennan."_

"I believe I did and we are now even," taunted Temperance with a chuckle.

_"Tempe, would you like to go out with me on a real date Friday night?"_

"I would like that very much."

_"That's great. It's late, so I'll call you tomorrow night."_

"I look forward to then, goodnight Alex."

_"Sweet dreams."_

Alex fell back onto her pillows and grinned. She had finally taken that step forward and felt relieved.

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal a black dress attired Temperance and Alex took a moment to admire the view.<p>

"You look very beautiful, are you ready to go?"

"I wanted to look nice for you."

"You always look nice Tempe, even when you are in your coveralls and covered in mud."

Temperance chuckled and grabbed her handbag, "So do you."

"Martie says hello." Alex moved to the lift and pressed the button.

"How is she?"

"She is busy making a list of gifts she wants for her birthday next month."

"Has she asked for a pony?"

Tittering, Alex replied, "Yes and a party. I've already vetoed the horse."

Stepping inside the car, Temperance reached for Alex's hand, "I'm glad you asked me out."

"You wore me down," teased the blonde.

"I believe that is incorrect, your mother told me she had words with you."

The lift stopped and Alex led Temperance to her car, "She made me realise I was missing out on a great opportunity for happiness."

Temperance smirked, "I like your mother and she is very wise."

"The feeling is mutual; she thinks you are good for me."

Temperance smiled brightly, "I think I am good for you too."

Alex grinned back at the brunette and closed the door.

The couple enjoyed their meal at a French restaurant and Alex had Temperance home by ten forty. She walked her to the door and thanked her for a wonderful evening.

"If you are not busy, would you like to have dinner at my place tomorrow?"

"Well, it is a tradition and I'd like to spend some time with Martie."

"I'll see you at six thirty then."

"You will and tonight was very pleasant."

Alex leaned in and kissed Temperance tenderly then said, "Goodnight." She strolled towards the lift and pushed the call button. Without looking back to check, she knew Temperance was watching her every move.


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"DOCTOR BRENNAN," called out Wendell Bray as he swiped his card on the stair sensor.

"What is it Mr Bray?"

"I have the results of the soil deposits from Hodgins."

"Excellent, maybe we can finally determine the location of the kill site."

"Hey Bren!" exclaimed Angela while skipping up the stairs. "There's a delivery for you in Cam's office."

"I wasn't expecting anything and it can wait, I need to call Booth," she replied while reading the sheet of paper Wendell handed her.

Angela tilted her head to the left in question, "Okay sweetie, but I want details."

Temperance looked at her friend with furrowed brows, "Details?"

Hugging Temperance, Angela commented, "Bren, I love you to bits and pieces, but see me when your reality catches up to mine." The artist flipped her hair and returned to her lab, leaving Temperance and Wendell none the wiser.

Booth arrived twenty minutes later then left again with Temperance to locate and interview a suspect.

* * *

><p>Alex sat down beside Agent Brock Davis in the airplane and sighed, "I hope the hotel they put us up in is better than the last time we visited Portland."<p>

The six foot four blond stretched his legs then said, "At least we got seats in business class."

"That is an improvement from the previous flight and I'm sure I had flea bites from the bed in the hotel."

Davis chuckled, "I had a bad back for days."

Pulling a folder from her briefcase, Alex rifled through the file, "Assistant Director Rafter must have re-read my report from the last ops. It says here we are booked into the Hotel Deluxe and our contact is Detective Thomas George. His partner is a Detective Monica Logan and their suspect on the Travis case confessed to the murder of our victim Reese Wilcox during his interview."

Davis shook his head, "I can't believe Rafter just handed you the file and told us we had forty minutes to board our flight without a briefing."

"Well, he only received notification of the confession ten minutes earlier and the information is fairly straight forward. If this Kennard is our Unsub he'll know details of the crime that were not released to the media."

Davis reached across and pulled out another file, "Kennard was never a suspect during the initial investigation, he wasn't even known to us at any stage."

"True and I have always liked the husband as the doer, but for whatever reason, Kennard has admitted to the murder. We haven't had a break in the case for over a week Brock, so this is all we have to go on for the moment."

"I'm with you on the husband theory and his alibi is shaky."

The plane started to taxi for take off and Alex returned the files, "We have five hours to go over two cases and find a common link."

Walking into Cam's office, Temperance stopped and stared at the floral bouquet on her desk, "Something you want to tell me about?"

"They're not for me. They arrived for you this morning when you were out with Seely then you went out again. So, I guess the question is do you have something you want to discuss?"

"Uhm, not at this stage, I'll let you know." Temperance picked up the flowers and rushed to her office. Closing the door, she put the arrangement on her desk and reached for the envelope. Inside was a plain card with Alex's handwriting.

_Dear Tempe,_

_Thank you for an amazing night Saturday._

_Hugs Alex._

"So spill Bren," demanded Angela playfully as she opened the door.

"The flowers are from Alex."

Angela embraced her friend and excitedly declared, "Oh my god Bren, that's terrific. Are you dating?"

"Yes, we have been out on two occasions." Temperance explained about Martie and Martina then added, "I am enjoying myself and these flowers are a sign Alex wishes to enter into a social contract with me."

"It's about time and try not to sound so clinical hon. I want more details, but I have to go."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye sweetie."

Temperance reached for her cell phone and was disappointed when her call to Alex went straight to voice mail. After leaving a short message, she completed some paperwork before finishing for the day.

* * *

><p>During the taxi ride to the hotel, Alex returned calls to her mother, Assistant Director Rafter, but waited until she was settled in her room before calling Temperance.<p>

_"Hello Alex, thank you for the flowers."_

"You're welcome. I just wanted you to know I had a good time."

_"I did too, are you at home?"_

"No, I'm in Portland, Oregon with Brock on a case. We'll be here for a couple of days. How was your day?"

_"Busy, Booth and I got a solid lead on our current case."_

"That's good, how is Booth?"

_"He is still showing me pictures."_

Alex giggled, "He's a proud father."

_"Yes, but I have seen enough photos of Yosemite Park."_

There was a light rap on Alex's door, "Listen, I have to go have dinner with Brock and the investigating detectives, I'll call you tomorrow night."

_"Okay, goodnight."_

"Goodnight Tempe and be safe."


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Alex and Brock walked into the interrogation room and sat opposite the bright orange coverall attired Walter Kennard. The bulky forty-three year old man with a receding black hair line was sitting with a ram rod back and displaying a disturbingly sadistic grin.

Alex flopped a folder onto the table and looked directly at Kennard, "I am FBI Supervisory Special Agent Tanner and this is my colleague Special Agent Davis. What can you tell us about the murder of Councilwoman Reese Wilcox?"

Kennard licked his lips, "It's like I told the other two detectives, I killed her."

"What was the date on the day you killed her?"

Looking to his left, Kennard thought for a moment before answering, "Monday night June 29th."

"Records show you were arrested by Portland Police Officers at 0815 hours yesterday morning."

"That's about right."

"Your arrest was in conjunction to the murder of Felicity Pierce and you subsequently confessed to committing that crime. The Portland Medical Examiner reports her time of death as 0130 hours."

"Yeah, that's right. You got any gum?"

"Remandee Kennard, you are not permitted chewing gum."

Kennard shrugged his shoulders, "How about a smoke then?"

"It's a government building and not allowed."

The corners of Kennard's mouth turned into a sneer, "I guess me banging you is out of the question too?"

Alex didn't react and ignored the comment, "Do you have a lot of money Kennard?"

"Nah, I don't."

"Is it correct that you work as a labourer for a building company?"

"Yup."

"Does your wife or family have a lot of money?"

"Hell no."

"Than how do you explain the fifty thousand dollars deposited into your bank account on June 30th?"

Kennard's smirk disappeared, "I ... know nothing about that."

"Do you own a private jet or helicopter?"

"Fuck no."

"Do you possess any super abilities like flying or teleportation?"

With a belly laugh, Kennard replied, "You're kidding me right?"

"No Kennard, I believe you are the one kidding us. How do you explain your ability to murder Reese Wilcox around 2110 hours on June 29th in Washington D.C. then be back here in Portland a little over two hours later to kill Felicity Pierce?"

A look of confusion crossed over Kennard's face, "I ... think you got your times wrong."

"Our Forensics and Medical Examiners don't get it wrong." Alex opened the folder and turned several pages, "It says here you confessed to killing Pierce after she asked for money. Isn't it true you had paid for Pierce's services because she worked as a prostitute and you were a regular client?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Isn't it also correct that you told Pierce you were coming into a large amount of money?"

Kennard's head dropped slightly, "How did you know that?"

"Your alcohol consumption loosened your tongue and you bragged about your windfall to the patrons of the bar you were in with Felicity Pierce."

"Ah shit!" mumbled the prisoner.

"Indeed Kennard, now I'll tell you what really happened. Feel free to agree with me at any stage."

Kennard slumped in his chair.

"Your cell phone records show you received a call from a long forgotten acquaintance in Washington on June 22nd. This old friend suggested you meet him for a drink when he visited Portland on June 24th. How am I doing so far?"

With a heavy sigh, Kennard nodded.

"You met your friend last week for that drink and he offered you a job that would see you paid fifty large on completion. Your buddy gave you a key to the back door of a house in Washington, D.C. along with an address and plane ticket."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Unfortunately for you, on June 29th when you were due to fly out, Portland Airport was closed due to a strike by Air Traffic Controllers. You called your friend and told him the bad news. He suggested he would complete the job himself, but still pay you the money in exchange of an alibi if required. Then when you were arrested for Peirce's murder, your one call was to your friend in Washington. He told you to forget about the alibi and just confess to killing Reese Wilcox instead."

"Jesus, how the fuck did you figure it out?" inquired a flabbergasted Kennard.

"We subpoenaed your friend's phone records and made the connection to you which caused us to dig a little deeper. You and Conrad Wilcox went to high school together and managed to rack up quite the juvenile record between you."

"Hey, them records are sealed," protested Kennard.

"Not with the right paperwork, they aren't. Do you deny that is what occurred?"

"No, you got it all righty. Conrad gloated about killing his wife for her money and not being a suspect. He said he had a backup plan and had a work colleague alibi him."

"That was a mistake on Wilcox's behalf, he was always a suspect and his backup is now in custody too."

Kennard scoffed, "I should have known better, Conrad's ideas always got us into trouble."

"Assistant State Attorney Ross will be joining us shortly to offer you a deal in return for your testimony against Wilcox. I suggest you listen to him very closely."

"I guess it's every man for himself now?" lamented Kennard.

"Did Wilcox give you any reason as to why he wanted his wife killed?"

"He said he just wanted her money and was tired of her controlling the purse strings."

Alex packed up the folder and stood, "We're done here."

Brock rose from his chair and slid a notepad and pen across the table, "Be creative."

* * *

><p>Alex spoke into her cell, "Hey Brennan, call me when you can. I miss you." She closed her phone and got off the bed. After showering and dressing in jeans and a white polo, Alex called Brock and asked him to dinner at the diner next door.<p>

Halfway through her meal, she received a text from Temperance informing her it was going to be a late night. Alex replied with the suggestion she call no matter the time. Returning to her steak, she discussed the case against Conrad Wilcox with her partner.

"Assistant State Attorney Potts is happy on our end with the evidence," noted Brock.

"Wilcox will be indicted by the time we touch down tomorrow."

"I'll be glad to get home."

"So will I, I've missed my daughter."

"It must be hard leaving her."

"It is, but I know she is in good hands."

"I'm happy I don't have that worry."

"You learn to adapt and it makes for good home comings."

Smiling at his offsider's analogy, Brock remarked, "Rumour at the office says Newman is going on leave and you will be acting in his position."

"Not to my knowledge, I've not been approached."

"Well you are the Senior Agent, so it's only logical you'll step up."

Alex scoffed lightly, "It would be good to send others out of State and for me to stay at home, but I haven't relieved in his position before."

"Time will tell and just remember I'm your partner."

"How could I forget? You're like ring worm, itchy and annoying."

Brock roared with laughter, "Just for that, you get the check."

"See, like I said, annoying."

* * *

><p>Rolling over in bed, Alex searched for her cell on the bedside table. "Hello," she finally answered groggily.<p>

_"You told me to call."_

"Yeah I did, sorry Tempe. I was in a deep sleep."

_"I'm sorry it's so late."_

"Don't apologise sweetheart."

_"So you have missed me?"_

"Yes I have."

_"Does that mean I am getting to you?"_

"Yes it does."

_"So what happens next?"_

"I invite you over to my house for dinner tomorrow and I hope there is more that just a good night kiss."

_"That sounds serious Agent Tanner."_

"It is Doctor Brennan and thank you for your patience."

_"You are worth it and I have enjoyed getting to know you in the interim."_

"I like you a lot Tempe and I'm very happy with where our relationship is going."

_"I am too, what time are you arriving home tomorrow?"_

"Honey, it's today at fifteen hundred."

_"Oh yes, what time is dinner?"_

"Any time after seventeen hundred, I'll have some paperwork to deal with then I'll be home."

_"All right, I'll see you then. Go back to sleep."_

"Goodnight Tempe."

_"Goodnight sweetie."_

Alex fell asleep with a grin firmly planted on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Alex, do you have a minute?" inquired Supervisory Special Agent in Charge Martin Newman as the blonde approached the lifts.

"Yes sir."

"You've probably heard the office chitchat that you will relieve in my job while I am on leave?"

"Yes sir, I have heard."

"For once the talk is correct. You will be taking over for me from the 27th of this month until August 23rd."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the opportunity at a leadership role."

"You are welcome Alex and your leadership abilities have always been top class. See you first thing in the morning and we'll go over your duties then."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Racing home, Alex smothered Martie with hugs and kisses before greeting her parents. "So did the munchkin behave?"<p>

Martie grabbed her mother around the leg, "Momma, you ask that every time you come home."

Alex ruffled her daughter's hair, "That's because you have Grandma and Grandpa wrapped around your little finger and get up to mischief when I am not here."

Martie giggled, "You are funny momma. Can we go home now?"

"Yes we can, now kiss Pa and Ma goodbye."

Two minutes later, Martie was in the bathtub and Alex was sitting on the edge supervising, "Don't forget behind your ears."

"No momma. Is Tem visiting us soon?"

"Why do you ask munchkin?

"I like her, she is fun."

"I like her too and she's having dinner with us tonight."

"Goodie!" exclaimed Martie before blowing some bubbles at Alex.

"You want to help me cook?"

"Yes, I'm clean now."

"Okay baby, pull out the plug." Alex grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around Martie, "So what did you get up to today?"

"Ma took me shopping for new shoes."

"New shoes?"

Martie giggled as Alex tickled her, "My sneakers broke."

"How did that happen?"

"Uhm, I jumped out of the cubby house. My shoe got caught and broke."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No momma, I rolled like you showed me."

"That's a good girl, but be careful when you are up high baby."

Martie hugged Alex around the shoulder, "I will, love you."

"I love you too and you are all dry, so time for your PJs."

Martie reached up and took hold of her pyjama top off the counter.

Alex watched until she was done dressing, "Come on, you can find the vegetables."

"Are they lost momma?" quipped Martie with a grin.

"You hang out with Pa too much, that's a terrible joke."

"Yeah, but you love me and Pa."

"I certainly do munchkin," responded Alex as she picked Martie up.

Martie nuzzled into her neck, "I missed you momma."

Alex's eyes welled with tears, "I missed you more." She adored these times with her daughter and marvelled at the bond they shared.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes passed before there was a knock on the door and Martie squealed, "Tem, she's here momma."<p>

Alex picked Martie up off the stool, "We better let her in then."

Walking to the entrance hall, Alex opened the door and Martie yelled, "TEM!"

"Hello there Martie," answered Temperance as she hugged the child. She turned her head and kissed Alex on the cheek, "Hi Alex."

"Hello Tempe, it's good to see you."

"Kiss momma," suggested Martie from her position between the two women.

Alex leaned in and kissed Temperance's cheek.

Martie giggled then kissed the brunette.

"Dinner is ready, come on through." Alex put Martie down and the child ran into the kitchen.

Temperance gripped Alex's hand, "You look good."

"So do you and I really did miss you."

Temperance's blue eyes glistened, "I missed you too and I am famished."

Alex gulped, "Oh good god so am I."

"We'll discuss that later sweetie."

The pair walked hand in hand into the kitchen to find Martie up on the stool in front of the sink.

"I helped momma cook," she announced proudly.

"You're very talented," said Temperance.

"I can write the alphabet."

"You will have to show me later."

"Goodie."

The oven timer buzzed and Alex served dinner.

* * *

><p>After eating Martie took Temperance by the hand and led her to the bedroom.<p>

Alex washed the dishes then went into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and opened the top bedside table drawer. Withdrawing a jewel box, she opened it then slid the gold wedding band off her finger. Placing the ring inside, Alex closed it and returned it to the drawer.

She slowly slid the drawer shut then stood up. "Goodbye Martina, I will always love you," whispered Alex while heading to Martie's room.

Temperance looked up from the small desk and noted the sadness on Alex's features, "Martie is showing me her numbers."

Alex leaned up against the doorjamb, "Where are you up to munchkin?"

"Thirty one momma."

"Okay, stop at forty then it's time for bed."

"Yes momma. Can you read me a story Tem?"

"I'd like that."

"Goodie."

Alex smiled at her daughter and wondered where she had heard the word _"goodie"_. It seemed to be her word of the day. She waited for Martie to finish up before stepping into the room and turning on the night light. "Okay baby, go brush your teeth."

Martie packed up her pencils and paper then went to the bathroom.

Temperance got to her feet and encircled Alex's waist with her arms, "Martie is very well advanced for her age."

"My parents and I try to teach her as much as she can take in. I want her to have a head start with school. She seems to take pleasure in learning."

"She is very particular with her lettering."

"I'm afraid she may be a perfectionist," jested Alex.

Temperance pecked Alex on the neck, "There is nothing wrong with that, but I have the feeling you will keep her grounded."

"I hope so and you better choose a book before she gets back."

Temperance let go and moved to the bookcase.

After a quick scan of the titles, she chose a book on the history of Dinosaurs.

"That's her favourite, you chose well."

"Lucky guess," countered Temperance with a smirk.

Martie bounced into the room then jumped onto the double bed. Climbing under the covers she settled in the centre and said, "Ready, momma on the right and Tem on the left please."

Once the two women were in position, Martie slipped an arm around each of their elbows.

Temperance opened the book and began to read out aloud.

Within five minutes, Alex whispered, "You can stop Tempe, she's asleep."

Closing the book, Temperance looked down at the sleeping child, "That was easy."

"She had a big day, now for the tricky part." Alex gently moved Martie's arm and got off the bed.

Temperance mirrored Alex's actions then watched as Alex moved Martie down the mattress. Pulling the comforter up, she turned off the light and held out her left hand to Temperance, "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks, I won't sleep later if I drink anymore."

Walking to the living room, Alex turned to look at Temperance, "You are really good with Martie."

"She is a joy to be around Alex. You and your parents have done a marvellous job of raising her."

"Thank you, but I think she raises herself most days."

Temperance smiled, "So tell me why you missed me."

"I was reminded it was time to finally let go of my past and not let the chance of finding love again pass me by."

"That sounds like something Angela would say."

"My mother told me to let you in."

"And you agree with her?"

"Yes I do. While I was away, I had time to reassess how I feel about you."

"You said you had confused feelings."

"That was true, but all I have thought about the past few weeks is how you make me feel."

"Tell me how you feel," asked Temperance while looking into shiny blue eyes.

"You make me laugh with your subtle humour. You cause my heart to beat faster when I see you and when we are apart, my heart aches."

"Oh Alex, I feel the same things. It's been hard not to touch you all these weeks, especially when I know how good you feel."

"Tempe, you could never be a one night stand. I want you to stay the night and be with me. I want more than just friendship with you."

"I have waited patiently to hear you say that."

"Then wait no more." Alex cupped Temperance face, "I want you Tempe."

Their lips met in a fiery kiss that lasted for a long time and when the couple pulled apart, Alex said, "I'll secure the house and meet you in the bedroom."

Temperance nodded silently and untangled herself from Alex's arms.

Alex swiftly turned off the lights and secured doors. Setting the alarm, she went to her bedroom and found Temperance sitting on the side of the bed. Alex walked up to her, "Tempe, nothing has to happen tonight, we can just go to sleep. I'll be satisfied with just having you here. I'll grab you some sleepwear."

Reaching out, Temperance gripped Alex's left hand, "I've got all these emotions running through me. I've wanted to be intimate with you so many times, but now that the opportunity is here, I am hesitant."

"It's all right. We can slow things down and sleep." Alex went to the chest of drawers and retrieved two sets of tee shirts and boxers. She handed a pair to Temperance, "I'll go use the other bathroom. Everything you need will be in the top drawer." She left and closed the door.

Temperance went into the ensuite and prepared for bed. She was under the covers when Alex returned a short time later.

Alex turned off the lights and climbed in beside her.

Temperance waited a moment then asked, "Were you upset before because you took off your wedding ring?"

"Yes, but just for a moment. I gather that is why you have mixed emotions."

"Yes, I don't want you to regret your decision. I think you need more time."

"Okay, goodnight Tempe." Alex rolled over onto her side and tried not to cry.

"Night," whispered Temperance.

* * *

><p>Alex woke early and eased out of bed. After a quick shower, she dressed for work in a navy blue pants suit with a white buttoned shirt. Checking on Martie, she found her sound asleep then went to the front door to turn off the alarm.<p>

Her mother opened the door, "Morning, I see Temperance stayed the night."

"Yes, but nothing happened. I've got an early start, so I'm off. Tempe's alarm will go off in an hour. Can you tell her I'll call later? Give munchkin a kiss for me, bye."

"See you this afternoon."


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Temperance stormed into her office and slammed her portfolio onto the desk.

"Hey sweetie," said Angela from her position on the sofa. "What's got you so upset?"

"I'm an idiot."

"Oh, you could never be called that."

"Well I am. I've totally screwed it with Alex."

"How so?"

Temperance flopped down in her chair and told Angela what had happened.

"Let me get this straight, after all this time of waiting for Miss Hot Agent, you turned her down?"

"Correct, hence the reason why I am an idiot."

"Bren, she took off her ring, what more proof do you need?"

"I don't know. I actually froze with fright."

"Jesus, what are you scared of?"

"I'm petrified of falling in love."

"Sweetie, don't close yourself off now. Alex is perfect for you."

"I know she is, so why am I so afraid?"

"You're frightened of being hurt, just like everyone does in a new relationship."

"Oh god, I must be hurting Alex with my behaviour."

"Did she say you were?"

"No, but she left without a word this morning."

"I'm sure she will call you later and everything will be all right."

Alex didn't call that day or the next. By Sunday night, Temperance had given up on calling her phone and having it go to voice mail. She called Alex's home instead and got the answering machine.

Feeling annoyed at Alex, she got into her blue Toyota Prius and drove over to Alex's house.

* * *

><p>Temperance pulled into the drive a short time later and noted the house was in darkness. Seeing lights on at Veronica and Fred's, she walked over to their front door instead.<p>

Her knock was promptly answered by Fred, "Hey Temperance, what brings you here?"

"I was looking for Alex."

"You better come in. Veronica is just putting Martie to bed."

"Oh, so Martie is here?" inquired Temperance as she followed Fred inside.

"She had been since Thursday. Haven't you spoken to Alex?"

"No, not since Wednesday night."

"Hello Tempe," said Veronica as she walked down the hall. "Alex is on an undercover assignment. She barely had enough time to call me Thursday morning and let me know."

"We just assumed she'd called you," added Fred.

"No, she didn't"

"I'm sure she'll phone once the job is finished," suggested Veronica.

"I guess. I'm sorry for disturbing your evening."

"There's no need to apologise, see you soon," said Fred.

"Goodnight."

Temperance opened the door and ran to her car. Her annoyance was now replaced with worry. She drove home and went to bed with her laptop. It was several hours before she finished her book and finally went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Temperance and Booth were on their way to speak with the parents of a man identified by the Jeffersonian Forensics Team when the call for assistance and _"Agent down"_ came over the radio.

"We're two minutes from that location, change of plans Bones," announced Booth.

"Okay."

Booth activated the emergency lights and siren and sped to the address given on the radio.

When he pulled up beside several FBI SUVs he looked at Temperance, "Don't move and stay right here."

"All right Booth." She watched as Booth went to the rear of his truck and pulled on his vest.

After speaking with other Agent's, Booth drew his weapon and approached the house.

Temperance stopped breathing when she overheard one of the Agents say, "One of the Agents has been identified as Brock Davis. There's been no word on the other Agent's condition."

Temperance knew Brock was Alex's partner and her mind went into overdrive. She observed Booth and others enter the house and she hoped both Brock and Alex were okay.

Minutes flew by then an Agent exited the house motioning to the waiting Paramedics.

When the first gurney came out, Temperance got out of the vehicle. Time stood still as another gurney exited the house and was loaded into one of the two ambulances.

Seely walked out the front door quickly followed by other Agents. He stopped and noted Temperance's expression of horror and ran to her, "It's okay Bones, Davis took one in the leg, but will be fine and the other Agent isn't Alex. It's Reyes and he bumped his head."

Temperance embraced Booth, "Oh my god, I thought it was Alex." She cried on Booth's shoulder for several minutes before regaining her composure. "I haven't heard from her in five days, she's undercover, but didn't tell me."

Booth stepped back, "Are you and Alex together?"

"Yes ... no ... to tell you the truth, I don't know. I messed up Booth."

"She must really mean something to you Doc. I have never seen you this emotional before. Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to take you back to the Jeffersonian?"

Temperance wiped her eyes, "No Booth, I'll be fine and just need to stop being so dramatic."

"You're not dramatic Bones; you are just worried about your girlfriend's safety."

Temperance gave him a sideways glance, "You're back with Cam."

With a boyish grin, Booth answered, "Yes, have been since I got back from vacation."

"I'm happy for you, now let's get back to work and get my mind off Alex."

"You got it Bones."

* * *

><p>Temperance was driving home on Friday night when she received a call from Veronica. She pulled her Prius over and answered, "Hello is everything all right?"<p>

_"I'm just calling to let you know Alex just arrived home, but something is wrong. She's left Martie with us and that is unusual behaviour for her. She hardly said two words before leaving. I'm really worried about her Temperance."_

"I'll be there in ten." Temperance kept a lid on her emotions as she pulled out onto the street.

Coming to a stop in Alex's drive, Temperance turned off the engine then ran to the front door and pressed the chime. She waited for two minutes before pressing it again.

After a five minute interval, she banged harder on the door, "Open up Alex, it's Temperance."

Moments later, the door opened and a gaunt looking Alex stared at her with vacant eyes. She was wearing white briefs and a white tank top.

"Oh my god, what's happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Fine my ass, you look dreadful," snapped Temperance as she took a closer look at Alex. "What happened to your head? Are those stitches?"

Alex touched the three inch wound to her forehead, "Stop fussing, I'm okay."

All the pent up anger and concern exploded and Temperance shouted, "YOU'RE OKAY! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU FOR NINE FUCKING DAYS. NINE DAYS WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU. YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO TELL ME YOU WERE UNDERCOVER. WHAT WAS I TO THINK? I THOUGHT YOU'D BEEN SHOT ALONG WITH BROCK. I'VE BEEN PETRIFIED TO ANSWER MY PHONE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU'RE OKAY." Temperance thumped Alex on the chest with clenched hands and began to cry, "Say something."

Tears started to flow from Alex's eyes and she wrapped her arms tightly around a fuming Temperance, "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to call you before I had to surrender my phone and leave on assignment. I just assumed mom or dad would inform you. I'm really sorry."

Temperance stopped punching and buried her face into Alex's shoulder, "I was so scared Alex." She embraced her and rubbed her back.

"I know baby."

"I thought you didn't want to see me again until I turned up here and spoke to your parents."

"Ssh baby, it's all right now."

"No it's not, you look terrible."

Alex started to tremble, "The operation didn't end well for us. We got all the targets, but not before all hell broke loose. Backup swarmed the club I was working undercover in and the Russians just started firing."

Temperance leaned back and kissed Alex's forehead, "Is that how you got injured?"

"Yes, a stray bullet grazed me. My boss, Martin Newman and two other Agents, Ross and Becker, weren't so lucky."

"Oh honey, I am so sorry."

Alex's body collapsed against Temperance's, "Baby, they are gone."

Temperance held onto Alex and closed the door with her foot, "Let's get you comfortable." She supported Alex's tired frame and led her into the living room.

Easing her back onto the couch, Temperance grabbed the blanket draped over the back and covered Alex, "Honey, you're still in shock. I'll get you a cup of tea."

"I'm so exhausted."

"I know you are sweetheart, I'll be back in a minute."

When Temperance returned, Alex was missing and she located her curled up in bed and sleeping during a search.

After securing the house, Temperance showered, dressed in a pair of Alex's boxers and tee shirt then snuggled into Alex's back. She draped and arm over Alex's hip and kissed her neck, "Sleep my darling."

Alex groaned and pushed back into Temperance, but didn't wake.

Temperance watched over her until she grew too tired to keep her eyes open.

* * *

><p>As the morning sun peeked through the window blinds, Temperance slowly opened her eyes. She moaned when she felt firm breasts pressed against her own. Alex was still asleep and snuggled into her neck. Inching back slowly, Temperance got out of bed and went to the bathroom.<p>

Alex was still in the same position when Temperance emerged a short time later wrapped in a towel. Going to Alex's underwear drawer, she selected a bra and matching briefs.

Once she dressed in jeans and a blue buttoned shirt, Temperance exited the house and went next door.

Veronica and Martie answered her knock on the door seconds later.

Bending down, Temperance hugged the child, "Hello sweetie."

Martie's eyes filled with tears, "Hi Tem, my momma's sick."

Temperance looked up, "Yes she is, but she is sleeping right now and that will make her feel better."

Veronica smiled, "Morning Temperance."

Fred appeared and said, "Come on munchkin, I need a hand in the garage."

"Okay Pa."

Once they were gone, Veronica reached for Temperance's hand, "What happened?"

"Alex hasn't said too much, but her Supervisor and two Agents were killed during the operation."

"Oh dear lord no."

"Alex's head wound is a bullet graze and that is all I know. She was out on her feet and highly emotional."

"We'll keep Martie here, are you okay to stay with Alex?"

"I'll be here for her."

"If you need anything, let me know."

"I will and Alex will be okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you."

Temperance re-entered Alex's bedroom, stripped and snuggled into her chest.

The blonde stirred briefly, but didn't wake.

Temperance placed gentle kisses on Alex's forehead and whispered, "I love you Alex and we will get through this together." She held Alex until she fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Temperance's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at Alex, "Morning, how are you feeling?"<p>

Alex grinned briefly, "I've managed to sleep for twelve hours with a beautiful woman in my bed and I wake to find her naked. I'd say I am feeling pretty good."

"Are you implying you are sexually stimulated?"

"I'm implying I like waking up with you."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed, by the way, why are you naked?"

"I woke earlier and went to see your parents and daughter. They were worried about you."

"I know they were and I'll speak to them soon, but right now I need to use the bathroom. Will you stay here?"

"I don't have any plans of moving."

"Thank you Tempe, I'd like to talk to you."

Temperance watched the long frame get out from under the covers and gasped when she saw the multiple bruising to Alex's lower back and right shoulder.

"I'm okay baby," remarked Alex before disappearing into the ensuite.

Stripping off, she turned on the water and stepped under the warm stream. Placing the palms of her hands against the tiles, she popped her head into the water and hoped the waterproof bandage held. Flashes of the previous night's raid blinded her thoughts and she was overcome with grief. Tears mixed with water as the blonde allowed her sorrow to flow.

Alex didn't hear the screen door slide open then close, but did feel Temperance's gentle hands on her shoulders.

"I'm right here Alex, you don't have to go through this alone sweetheart."

Alex's body shook with heavy sobs and Temperance held onto her. With soft kisses, she placed her lips on the black and purple skin of Alex's shoulder and waited.

"I was working as a bartender at a club with connections to the Russian Underground. It was suspected the club was being used as a halfway house for missing girls."

Temperance stopped her kisses, "A slave trade?"

"Yes, prostitution back in St. Petersburg."

"Obviously you needed evidence from within the circle."

"Yes and I'd managed to obtain receipts with shipping crate details and a lead on officers on the payroll at Customs. I'd been able to overhear and record several important conversations between the club owner and the Russians. I got the information to my contact and a new shipment of woman headed for Russia was intercepted. At the same time, the club was raided by a team led by Newman. The Russians took offence and started blasting away the second the team breached the doors and identified themselves as Federal Agents. I was behind the bar and pulled out my backup piece. Newman was hit before I got a shot off. Of course the Russians then turned on me and I was trapped until I crawled out from behind the counter. I hit two of the henchmen, but Ross and Becker were still pinned down. I gave them some cover fire and they managed to roll to a better position. The owner tried to escape and I threw myself at him. I stopped him, but not before he hit me a few times."

Alex took a break while Temperance continued to kiss her skin.

Taking a deep breath, Alex went on, "Once he was subdued, I tried to get to the others. It was difficult to move without being hit in the crossfire. I ducked my head out and got hit. More Agents stormed the place as I lost consciousness. Both Ross and Becker passed away at the hospital; their injuries were just too severe. It was utter chaos and three good men didn't get to go home to their families last night."

"I'm so sorry honey."

"Thank you. We better wash before we run out of hot water."

The two women quickly finished in the shower and Temperance led Alex back to bed. She pulled Alex onto her chest and gently stroked her hair.

Alex's tears started again, "I'm suspended pending investigation."

"You will be okay honey."

"I keep playing it over and over in my head trying to figure out what I could have done differently."

"Alex, there is nothing you could have done."

"Tempe, we out numbered them by six and they got three of us."

"Gun fights aren't a number's game. How many Russians survived?"

"None, we got the whole ten."

"I don't know what to say to make any sense of it Alex."

"They had amour piercing ammunition," admitted Alex pitifully.

"I wish I could stop the pain sweetheart."

"You being here helps Tempe. I visited Brock in hospital last night before I came home."

"Booth responded to the call and I was with him. I thought you were with Brock and was so worried."

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you."

"After the first three days, I thought I'd lost you."

Alex kissed the skin beneath her cheek, "I'm sorry about that too."

"Can we just start all over?"

"Yes baby, we can."

"We better get dressed and go to your parents."

"Not just yet, I'm enjoying the peace."

Temperance softly rolled Alex onto her back, "Does that hurt?"

"Only a little, what are you up to?"

"I wish to look at you."

"Okay."

"Alex, I have been a fool."

Reaching up, Alex ran her fingers through the side of Temperance's hair, "No you haven't."

"I froze when we were last together."

"I understood Tempe and I guess the tables turned."

"And now?"

Alex moved her right hand to the back of Temperance's neck, "Now, I just want to love you." She pulled Temperance's lips to hers and she tenderly kissed the woman she had fallen in love with.

Temperance shifted slightly and cupped her left hand under Alex's head. She groaned as her breasts pressed into Alex's.

Alex melted into Temperance's body and the past twenty-four hours disappeared from her thoughts. She concentrated fully on the woman in her arms and attempted to express all the emotion she felt in that one kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Temperance lifted up then lay upon Alex's body.

Alex opened her legs and allowed her lover to press into her. The flood of electricity shot through Alex and she arched up to meet Temperance's moisture.

Temperance set a slow cadence and Alex responded with soft caresses across the brunette's back and buttocks. When Alex's arousal began to peak minutes later, Temperance was right there with her.

Pulling from the kiss, she smiled down at Alex, "All I want is to love you."

"I love you so much," husked Alex before drawing Temperance back to her lips. She kissed deeply and her body shook as the orgasm exploded with a million tiny flashes of light behind her eyes.

Temperance followed swiftly and the couple ended up making love for several hours until Temperance's stomach rumbled.

Alex laughed and playfully nibbled on her ear, "I better feed you."

"You must be hungry too?"

"Yup, so let's go shower then go get Martie."

"As long as you do that thing the first time we showered together."

"Oh I can manage that baby."

Temperance smiled brilliantly, "Alex, I really do love you."

"That's good, because I'm deeply in love with you."

"I prefer making love to satisfying biological needs."

Alex tittered, "So do I and I like knowing my lover's name."

"Angela once told me that the heart knows what the heart wants. I didn't understand at the time, but I did the day we meet."

"That's very romantic of you baby."

Temperance smirked, "I believe I am learning."

"I'll teach you something new every day."

"I can certainly work with that sweetheart."

"Oh lord, forget about the shower," gushed Alex as she pulled Temperance's lips to hers.


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Bones – The Heart Knows What The Heart Wants.

AUTHOR: D M Harper

SUMMARY: How does Doctor Temperance Brennan cope with Agent Booth's absence?

RATING: M Contains sexual content between two female characters. (Be Warned)

DISCLAIMER: This story is written for entertainment only and no profit is obtained. No copyright infringement is indented to 20th Century Fox Television or creators Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. All original characters remain my property.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Six days later, Temperance was sitting with the rest of the Forensics Team at the table of Founding Fathers when Angela gave her a goofy grin. "What is it Ange?" she asked.

"Don't look now, but hotter than hot Agent Tanner just walked into the bar."

Hodgins turned his head and leered, "Damn, that woman is sexy."

"I agree," said a grinning Booth.

Camille instantly slapped him, "You will pay for that comment later."

"Yes dear," joked Booth.

"She's gone to the bar," announced Angela. "Should I go over and invite her to join us?"

"If you don't I will," suggested Hodgins.

"That won't be necessary Ange," said Temperance before taking a sip of white wine.

"Oh okay, sorry Bren."

Booth put down his beer, "The investigation findings into the undercover op Alex was involved in were due to be handed down today."

"I wonder how she went?" inquired Angela.

Temperance smiled brightly, "You can ask her yourself, here she comes."

All eyes turned to watch Alex saunter over to the table carrying a bottle of Dom Perignon and flutes.

"Well, I'd say she was cleared of any wrong doing," commented Cam.

"Hello everyone," Alex said as she set the glasses down on the table. "And before you ask, I have been exonerated and in fact am going to receive a commendation."

"Congrats," offered Wendell.

"Well done Alex," cheered Angela.

"Congratulations Tanner," said Booth.

Hodgins stood and kissed Alex and the cheek, "I never doubted your actions."

"Thanks Jack, now who would like to help me celebrate?"

"Well done and I will certainly say yes to that," responded Camille.

Everyone assented to the offer and Alex gladly poured out seven glasses.

Taking a seat next to Temperance, Alex leaned into her and whispered, "Hello beautiful."

"I'm so glad you are all right."

"Oh there is just one more thing," declared Alex. "I've been promoted to Special Agent In Charge."

There was another round of congratulations and Hodgins managed to sneak in another kiss.

Alex looked at him and said, "You know my girlfriend might kick your ass if you keep kissing me Hodgins."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, hell I didn't even know you were gay."

"Me neither," admitted Wendell.

"I did," said Ange.

"Me too," chorused Booth and Camille.

Hodgins joked, "There goes my claim to having great observation skills."

"Don't sweat it, I don't advertise it," explained Alex before standing up. "I'll grab another bottle of champagne."

When she left, Hodgins asked, "Okay, so do you dudes know her girlfriend?"

"I have a pretty good idea who she is," offered Ange.

"So do I," added Booth.

"I know them," said Temperance.

"I haven't got a clue," admitted Camille.

"Count me out," whined Wendell.

"So do I know them?" inquired Hodgins.

"Probably," answered Temperance.

Alex returned and refilled everyone's glass, "So you figured it out yet Hodgins?"

"Ah ... no."

Sitting back down, Alex handed Temperance a small box and whispered, "That's what we discussed last night."

Temperance smiled and dipped her head, "A front door key?"

"Yes baby, I want you to move in with Martie and me."

"Oh yes that is highly acceptable and if we keep having good news, we will all end up drunk."

Their private conversation was interrupted with Booth asking, "So Tanner, are you staying at the same office?"

"Yes and the same unit."

"Cool. That will hopefully give you more time at home with your daughter."

"Daughter!" exclaimed Hodgins with wide eyed disbelief.

"Yes, I have a three year old who turns four next weekend and you are all invited to her birthday extravaganza."

"Wow, I never knew," said Hodgins.

Temperance leaned into Alex and kissed her cheek, "Put him out of his misery sweetheart."

Alex turned her head and looked into Temperance's dilated blue eyes, "Maybe I'll just show him instead."

"There will be no argument from me sweetheart and demonstrations are always probative."

"I love you Doctor Brennan."

"I love you FBI Supervisory Special Agent In Charge Tanner."

Alex giggled at her girlfriend, "That's a mouthful baby."

"I will adapt, so are you going to kiss me now?"

"Indubitably my beautiful Tempe."

Alex framed her right hand around Temperance's chin and leaned in. Their lips met in a tender kiss and they broke apart a short time later.

"Oh way to go Brennan," rejoined Hodgins. "Guess that little show answers the question."

"About bloody time," cheered Angela. "I was beginning to think I would have to intervene and make you two realise you belong together."

Temperance turned to her friends, "Alex is the love of my life and we are very happy."

Booth raised his glass, "Cheers to that."

"You were right Ange," declared Temperance as she reached for Alex's hand. "The heart does know what the heart wants."

The End

A sequel is in the works!


End file.
